Napeans (Species)
The Napeans are a species that originate from the planets in the Psi Upsilon System, mainly the fourth and third planets. During the peak of their development, Napeans had control of nuclear weapons which were deployed on their homeworlds. This nearly killed out the race and caused their genetics to mutate and is called "the great imbalance." This mutation resulted in extreme difficulty and unlikelihood that a female would be born. Putting the odds at 1:30, the entire Napean culture was forced to change. The mutation involved a lack of sperm carrying the X-chromosome during ejaculation, as well as a hardening of the females egg. Little canon is known about Napeans save they are a partially empathic race from the Alpha or Beta Quadrant. Presumably, they are physically similar to most humanoids excepting their having a large, leaf-shaped forehead ridge. *List of Napeans *Avin S'petti was a pilot on the Xhosa. Physical Appearance Napean males and female both have a leaf shaped ridge on their foreheads. The males have a slightly larger leaf, while the females are more dainty. Pregnancy and Birth Pregnancy A Napean female becomes fertile at a late age - 25. Once they start their periods they are married and their role as a birther begins. In general, a marriage will strive to produce only one female (the replace the mother when she dies), yet some try for more. Women go through menopause in their 90`s, leaving more time to carry children. When a female child is born, many mothers are in their later 40`s or 50`s and the pregnancies stop, however many have had children well into their 80`s. The typical Napean pregnancy lasts five months. After the birth of a child, the female has an extreme hormonal response that increases their libido making the act of conception more pleasant for them despite recently giving birth. This is usually the time the next child is conceived and limited to full Napean females - this will not occur in half-females to the same extent, though may be a slight change. The response is triggered by a male other than the father of the just born child to encourage breeding and variety of genetics. Since many Napean males are unable to get a pure female they are force to leave the planet if they wish to have a family and procreate. The presence of half-napeans within the Federation and Alpha Quadrant almost outnumbers the pure bloods. Many settle within Federation territories, as well as a full-blooded males joining Starfleet with the proper commissions. Half-Napean females are not uncommon. Due to the number of males vs. females many Napeans are comfortable with and practice male-male homosexuality. They have the Ministry of Reproduction to help regulate their birth crisis. Religion and Marriage Because of the sheer lack of female Napeans, the Napean culture is polygamous. Every female has a total of three husbands who compete for her hand in marriage in the "Obtainment Ritual". When a woman turns 25 a competition is held where Napean men from around the planet complete tasks and fight. The top three are awarded as her husband and placed into a ranking system. The ultimate winner is the First and the head of the household, while the runners up are second and third. The four of them all move into the First`s home. Marriages are completely for procreation and love if often not a factor though it may develop in some cases. The female takes the Firsts last name and all the children will take their respective fathers last name upon birth. All females MUST be virginal before marriage. Since procuring a female child is important, the First may lose his position if another male fathers a female child first. Attempts at conception are often done in rotations or the males will bed the female at the same time and let chance determine the parentage. Divorce only occurs in terms of the males involved and is initiated when two of the three husbands band to file an application. In the case of the second and third husbands, the female has the final say in divorcing the first. Class System Families who produce the most females are known to be higher classed citizens. Many families only stop at one since they`re a rarity and pregnancy is difficult on the woman, however the most females in one family has been five. Lower classes citizens rarely win in marriage competition and are forced to leave the planet in order to start a family. When a female was born, the biological father would receive 100 000 Wens in compensation and incentive. Tokar Yvine A Deltan doctor by the name of Tokar Yvine had the rare opportunity to meet a pure-blood female, Naryanna Dorr CP/Naryanna Dorr (a Napean who managed to flee Psi-Upsilion in her teenage years). Wishing to help her people, and her, with their genetic problems he developed a `cure` that was sure to reverse the mutations. The Napean government found this threatening and were uninterested, prompting Yvine to take matters into his own hands. Detonating the device in the atmospheres of Psi Upsilion III and IV, he was arrested in 2375. Because he did this without permission he was convicted of terrorism and sent to a penal colony for life. All Napeans on the planet at the time were influenced, however differences en mass will not be seen until that generation`s child mature c. 2400 and have their own children. The odds, theoretically will be changed from 1:30 to 1:3. Tokar`s belief is after seventy-five years the amount of females will start exponentially increase, eventually balancing out the genders and a return to their old ways. Category:Species Information